


The Eyes Have It

by miraeyeteeth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 154
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraeyeteeth/pseuds/miraeyeteeth
Summary: It's time to quit working at the Institute.





	The Eyes Have It

“Look, Peter--” Martin called out to the ostensibly empty room, before his voice was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

“Martn!” Jon exclaimed, barging into the office.

“Jon! God, don’t do that,” Martin gasped.

“Sorry, I, I just-”

“No, it’s fine, you just- you just surprised me, that’s all. ...Jesus, are you all right? You look like hell.”

“Oh, right, I, um, kind of weak. Hungry, I guess, sort of. I’ve been trying to avoid being, erhm, sticking to old statements. But now, now I won’t have to worry about that any more!” Jon exclaimed, a grin starting to spread across his face and manic energy creeping into his voice.

“What? What are you talking about, Jon?”

“I’ve found a way for us to leave the Institute.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, but it is… it’s a little drastic.”

“What, do you got to gouge your eyes out or something?”

Jon’s smile widened. “Yes. That, exactly. Well, not gouge, necessarily. They just need to be removed.”

“Jon, I don’t know if I like the way that you’re saying that--”

“Don’t worry! I’ve already done it.”

“You… you what? But you still have… did they, did they grow back or something?” Martin asked, hesitantly.

“Oh, no, not those eyes!” Jon replied, gesturing at his face. “These ones.” He tossed a driver’s license onto the desk in front of Martin.

It read: ‘Jonathan Sms’

“...You’re joking.” Martin said.

“No! I mean, I didn’t really expect it to work, but I thought it was worth a shot. And it did! I don’t… It’s gone. The Beholding. I just took a six-hour dreamless nap and it was the best thing I’ve ever experienced. And I haven’t told you the best part!”

“Which is?”

“I did it for you too! And Dasy. And Basra. And Melane,” Jon said, dumping more identification cards onto the desk. “I blackmailed a clerk-- it seemed like an appropriate last use of my abilities, and got all of your names changed. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Martn Blackwood.”

Martn blinked. “You changed my name?”

“Yes!”

“And now I don’t work for the Institute anymore?”

“Nope!”

“You’re insane.”

“Probably!”

Martn sighed. “I still have things that I need to do, Jon.”

“I know. And I can help. I don’t have conflicting allegiances anymore. Or, or if you don’t need help then I can be moral support, whatever you need. But first, I, er, the adrenaline rush is starting to wear off and I think I need to go out and eat the biggest sandwich that I can get my hands on. And I was wondering if you would, would come with me?”

“...oh, all right,” Martn conceded, getting up from the desk. “But only because I’m worried you might collapse on the way there.”

Jon smiled. “Does that mean you’ll hold onto my arm? You know, for stability reasons?”

“Maybe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710595) by [thelizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelizards/pseuds/thelizards)


End file.
